the fun of being a star's daugher
by pretty young thing
Summary: 8 year old Keela is daughter of a majorly famous man, and is bored with fame, so she does something none of them expected...
1. invincible

Ever get the feeling that you are being watched in the most silent, lonesome moments? Ever notice how, a lot of bad things happen to one person, but good things on others? Ever realize how the world pays more attention to those with fame than to others?

This is my life, all up here, and today is my first diary entry.

Here goes.

_Dear Diary, _

_Hi, my name is Keela. I am an average girl, with the exception of being related to a very, very famous man, with lots and lots of famous friends. I am now 8 years old. I was born in the family of fame, the saddest thing that ever happened to me. See, my life is like living in a fishbowl; the feeling of freedom to do whatever you want cannot be done by me. There is my brother, Ben, who, let's face it, is a little bit dull, but that may because he has been alive for a few years more than me, facing the fame for a longer time. He feels the same way about all this fame, but he lives with it. I hate it! I seriously cannot take this anymore! It is so annoying, being cooped up all day, with no one but your family and yourself to be entertained, in a massive house that could fit the whole of a small town's population. My bedroom should not be nearly as big as it is. In a normal house, it would be the size of the whole ground floor. I try and take up as less room as possible, to convince my Dad that I don't need such a big bedroom!_

Anyway, so my Dad is famous, but I am not allowed to use his name in any situation, without permission. If he gets to many people here, our safety is at risk, so I'm afraid I can't even tell you diary. Sorry about that.

_But, seriously, I am fed up of today and it's only just started. My only happy times in my life are when I am asleep, or doing something outdoors. I am one of the types of people who can't stand still for more than ten minutes, like my Dad in a way. See, I love my Dad a lot, in fact, to me, he is the best dad in the world, and I don't know if I could do anything without him. Of course, that may have something to do with the fact that I need his permission to do a lot of things that a normal child does normally. I can't do a lot of things because I may suffer danger from the press, or from outsiders, who would do anything for fame._

_That was quoted from my Dad by the way._

_Anyways, so, I have a pretty boring life. You would have thought what with all the fame would come glamour, but it's not really me that they are targeting their attention at; it is my Dad and his ex-wife, Jolisse. _

_God, I hated her. She was so mean to Ben and me. But our Dad, never saw anything happen that involved conflict between us. She'd call me stupid and tiny, and I'd call her dumb blonde and fake boobs._

_No one in the history of this earth would have boobs as big as hers. They could have knocked me out if she turned round quick enough with me standing next to her._

_But the one time my Daddy saw what she said to us, he got a divorce straight away. Ben and I were so happy!_

_So, today, I have been doing nothing but writing in this diary so far. It is only eleven am after all, so I have the rest of the day to be bored with. Woohoo. Can't wait._

_Ok, I'll write to you tomorrow then._

_Bye then._

Well, that was a good way to get rid of some boredom! I will write it tomorrow for sure! And, it took up time, trying to figure out the best ways to say things. That was fun!

I think I will ask my Dad if Eliza can come around to have a sleepover.

So that is my life pretty much. Boring, boring, boring! Ben and I are very seldom heard of being allowed out of home, without our dad, or his top bodyguard, Chris.

Even though Ben is now eighteen and can take care of himself and me. I think one day, in the future, I will snap and run away. I get sick of this life, I want a break from all the cameras flashing through our dining room window when we are eating never getting a chance to escape from the world of paparazzi. The press always find a way to get into our garden and stand next to windows, trying to get pictures. I think we need some more bodyguards if you ask me.


	2. Euphoria

I skipped down the stairs and Daddy and Ben were slipping on a pair of new trainers. I instantly felt very jealous of Ben. He was always getting on better with my Dad than me. It's because he is a boy and so is Daddy. I didn't enjoy playing with Ben sometimes, he was too rough. He could throw me to the ground easily and it would hurt so badly, and I'd cry, ruining all the fun for my Daddy and Ben, by having to go inside, and get cleaned up. Dad had a ball in his hand. And he saw me coming towards them unhappily. I had a big unhappy mouth and he smiled at me. His longish hair, curled around his face gently, highlighting his cheekbones, as Jolisse would say.

His eyes melting into my face like putty.

"Morning Keels! How are you? Did you sleep well sweetie?" He asked, noticing my unhappy face and he stopped smiling. "What's the matter?" He asked kindly, thoughtfully.

"I don't want to play ball today Daddy." I whined. He laughed and Ben did too.

"Come on Keela. We are only going out to play for a while, then we are going to do something that you want to do is that ok?" He asked, watching my face carefully.

"Oh, but Dad, that means we will have to play horses and hide and seek." Ben moaned. I huffed at that. I'm not that kind of girl who would want to play that.

"Ben, I would rather go do something else, that's all. I'm not that young anymore Duh!" I complained at him. Ben laughed.

"Come on darling." Daddy smiled and took my hand. He put the ball down and pulled me down the rest of the stairs. I went over to my new pair of trainers and I still can't tie them, so my Dad bent down and tied them himself. I stared at his hair, when he was looking down. His black, thick hair was always straight now. Jolisse, used to always complain about his hair being straight. She wanted it curly again. I thought it was nice now. My Dad was finished tying the laces now, and he looked up at me. He grabbed hold of my legs and flung me over his shoulder and I laughed and hung there. He was tickling me on my back. I laughed more and we went outside. Ben bounced the ball twice and Dad put me back on the ground. I was dizzy from laughing so much, so I wobbled a bit.

Dad hugged me and ran onto the big Astroturf area in the garden. There was a couple of basketball stands, and Ben shot a cheeky goal when Dad wasn't ready to keep it from going in. One nil to Ben!

"Come on old man. I'm waiting here for you to shoot a goal!" Ben joked. Daddy laughed.

"You won't be saying that when I beat the pants off you boy!" Daddy smiled.

Ben laughed, which distracted him from Daddy's goal.

"Woooh!" I screamed for Dad. "One all." I shouted.

"Thank you, thank you!" Said my Dad as if he was onstage, collecting a trophy.


	3. blood on the dancefloor

The game ended quickly with Dad scoring 5 to 3. Dad won. Ben was defeated inside, we all knew he was.

"Well done Dad! You too Ben." I smiled at them both.

Ben looked up and saw me smiling. He smiled back sadly.

"Oh, come on Ben, you didn't seriously expect to win over me, now did you?" Dad asked him, whilst ruffling his hair playfully.

Ben laughed and jumped on top of Dad's back. They both started wrestling. I got bored so I walked back inside the house. I saw the cook, Marcy: she was preparing the soup for the big dinner we had tomorrow night. Marcy didn't really like kids, but I was an exception, seeing as how she couldn't get the job without being nice to Ben and I. I skipped over to her, to see if she wanted any help.

"Hey Marcy. Do you need any help with anything?" I asked her kindly.

"No thanks Keela. Paul, in the office might need some though. You should go there." She winked at me with her right eye. I nodded and raced to the office where Paul was looking frazzled over his computer, frantically typing in some letters on the keyboard. I was getting stressed looking at him.

"Hi Paul." I greeted. He jumped at the sound of my voice and looked and smiled at me.

"Hi Keela." He said.

"Marcy said you might need some help. Can I help you with anything?" I asked again.

"Oh, Keela that's awfully nice of you to ask me, but it's too difficult for you to do. Heck, it's too difficult for me to do!" He joked, but looked very serious about it. He pulled off his big frame glasses and began wiping them with his shirt, which was hanging out of his black vest top and wasn't tucked into his trousers.

"Ok then. It's just that, I was bored." I said monotone.

"Well, Susie could probably use some help with the bed making." He hinted. I quickly nodded and turned about to go to find out where Susie was. The first room I looked in was lucky!

"Hey Susie!" I cheered. I liked Susie: to me, she was like a mother. I ran up to her as she hugged me dearly. I hugged back.

"Hiya Keela." She spoke clearly. Susie's hair was long and black, but at work, she had to have it tied up. It was in a neat bun, which still hung down a bit because of the length. I always wanted my hair to be as long as hers, so I always refused to get my haircut. My Dad would always make me go though. "What's up with you then?" She asked me, smiling.

"Well, I started writing in that diary I bought a couple of days ago. That was fun. Then today, me, Dad and Ben went outside to play basketball, and then they started wrestling, so I came inside. I asked if Marcy needed any help, but she didn't, then I asked Paul in the office if he needed any help and then he told me to ask you because he was finding it too hard for himself to do. So, do you need any help?" I asked now desperate.

"Oh, sorry love, but this is the last thing I'm doing today. I'm going back home in a bit, I'm inviting over my boyfriend, but if you want to come, then you are free to. We are only going to watch a film anyways. You are more than welcome." She offered. Susie lived just a couple of acres away from our house, but she lived in a small house that was still part of our land. All of our worker's and their family's live in those small houses. That's where Emily comes from.

"That would be fun. Thanks!" I accepted her invitation.

"Great, well you haven't met Titto yet, have you?" She asked me excitedly.

"Hey, Titto is my Uncle's name!" I said. "But, I haven't met your Titto yet."

"Well, I don't really know how he is around kids but he is really nice, so you two should get along." She told me, with a bit of worry around her face.

"It's fine, I like you, so I'll sit with you if you want." I said, smiling.

"Well, there are other people that are coming too, I think. You know Lindsey, Caroline, Karen, Lauren, Beth, Rachel, Laura, and Natalie, folk like that yeah? Well they are meant to be coming. You still up for it?" She asked with some hope.

"Yeah, sure." I promised. To be honest, I didn't really like any of those girls. Last time I saw them, they were all goo-goo eyed over me, and I hated it. But, I was younger then: almost six, so I didn't really think much of it then.

"Awesome, well ask your Dad first, I'll just be up here, getting ready to go until you come back with an answer." She promised.

"Cool." I shouted back, whilst running down the long flight of stairs. As I reached the bottom, I ran right into my Dad's back by accident. He was facing Ben, and having a big conversation about something. Daddy sounded annoyed.

When I hit my Dad, I moved back, noticing that my nose was bleeding after hitting it off of his back.

"Ow." I said quietly. Dad turned around after being hit and saw me, holding my nose, cupped in my hands.

"Hunny, what happened?" He asked quietly.

"I ran into you because I was running down the stairs. Sorry." I claimed.

"Are you Ok?" He asked me, holding my shoulders, tilting my head up and looking up my nose, by one finger under my chin. "You hit me pretty hard." I still had my hands over my nose, until he pried them off. "Keela, your nose! Ben, does it look like her nose has broken, or is it just me?" He asked frantically. Ben came up to me and looked at my very tender nose.

"It does kind of." He said slowly.

"We'd better get you to the hospital." He took my hand and phoned someone. I wasn't even in that much pain to cry. I hadn't cried for about four or five years though, so that may have been why. But I didn't think that it had hurt that much either.

"Phil? We need a car now, open the gates for us please." Dad told Phil over the phone. I didn't hear Phil's reply, so I took that as a 'Right away Sir'.

"Come on hunny, we will fix your nose for you." He promised me.

Dad opened up the door and led me outside, to the steps and we walked down them quickly, putting pressure on my nose. "I'm so sorry baby, I shouldn't have stood at the bottom of the stairs with my back to them." He confessed.

"I shouldn't have been running around in the house. I'm sorry." I said sheepishly.

Dad smiled sympathetically at me. "Let's see it now." He told me.

I removed my hands again, and Dad tilted my chin up again to see up it.

"Yeah, definitely a broken nose you got there kiddo." He shared with me.


	4. Morphine

The hospital smelt of strong disinfectant, and the colours were very cold looking. When my Dad walked in with my hand, nurses, receptionists and doctors stopped what they were doing instantly and came to help us.

"Hello Sir, what can I do for you today?" One voice asked desperately.

"What is the matter with your little Miss today then?" Another friendly voice asked.

Several voices were buzzing around us at once, and I was so fed up of it already. Dad always told me to smile, but perhaps if I had a broken nose, it was an excuse not to smile. Dad seemed to be getting impatient. He was sidling his way through the crowd of doctors and patients or visitors and then the nurses, and the receptionists.

"Excuse me." My Dad was speaking loudly, holding onto my hand really tightly, making sure that I was not going anywhere. A helping hand from a doctor, hit my nose and I screamed out in pain.

"Oww!" I shouted.

The doctor didn't know what to do. My nose was so painful now!

"Oh dear, sorry love." The doctor's voice answered. Dad turned around and saw me now crying, hoisting me up into his arms, high up from all the people surrounding us.

He walked with me out of the bundle of bodies of Doctors and nurses. The bodyguards were escorting Ben out of the car right now, which was why we were finding it hard to move anywhere. They finally arrived and instantly were aware of where we were in the huge crowd. They pushed and pulled through the crowd to get to us.

"Sorry about that Sir, paparazzi are outside of the hospital right now, so Ben was finding it hard to get out of the car." One of the bodyguards apologized.

I was crying a lot now.

"Daddy it hurts a lot." I complained.

"Yeah, I know darling, we will get you in to see the Doctor soon." He promised me, not even looking at my face.

We walked quickly to the front desk and the receptionist was smiling too much.

"Hi there Sir, how can I help you?" The female in the short-sleeved purple shirt spoke loudly.

"My daughter has broken her nose and we need to see Doctor Lorenz right now please." He ordered.

"Right away sir." She promised. "Just sit on those seats over there for a minute or two and I will see if he is busy or not at the moment."

"Thank you." He said sincerely. He let me down and held my hand again. Ben joined us. The whole waiting area was slightly full of people who were sneezing and spluttering. Dad offered a tissue to some of them. They took them very willingly.

A little boy, a little older than me, was with his Mum, sneezed. Dad was already holding out a tissue for him to take.

"God Bless you." Dad smiled at him. He was wearing sunglasses that covered up his eyes to the eyebrow.

"Thanks Sir." The little boy answered. It took him a few seconds to realize who just gave him the tissue. It was my Dad, who was very famous.

"No problem." He smiled back.

"The Doctor will see you now." A female said, whilst holding open the door for us to go through. I was still holding my nose. I was starting to get worried about what would be the matter with me.


	5. Let me let go

The doctor was big, and bald. He was Italian, or Spanish. I couldn't really remember which he was to be honest.

Dad was holding my hand for the first few minutes until Ben distracted him by looking at a woman nurse. Ben was totally checking her out, and I would have picked on him if I wasn't too busy crying in pain.

Dad was also checking her out.

"Dad, are you coming in or not?" I asked him, impatiently. He snapped his head around. He nodded towards me quickly and whispered something to Ben.

"Sorry hunny. Just sorting things out with Ben." He told me. I wouldn't be surprised if he asked Ben for her number.

He took my hand as the tanned doctor led us through the long corridors.

"Right through that door please." Doctor Lorenz told us. The only reason we kept with this Doctor was because of the fact that he could get on with his job without harassing us for autographs and giving us the special treatment. Dad never let us get treated specially, to let us live a normal life. You'd never think that if you ever came to our house!

The doctor walked back into the room after a minute or two.

"Right, hello Sir and Keela. What seems to be the problem today then?" He asked us, but targeting the question towards me more.

"I think she broke her nose, she ran into me by accident coming down stairs." Dad told him, because my nose was too sore to talk.

"Oh, I see." The doctor noted some things down on a board and took his hands away from the page, turning them onto my hands, to move them away. I reluctantly moved them away, whilst, trying to feel my nose, which I was unable to do.

He began to touch the top of my nose, which didn't hurt too much, but then he moved his fingers down a bit and I nearly jumped through the roof in pain.

"Is that sore there Keela?" He asked concernedly. No, definitely not, I just love to jump out of my skin for the fun of it.

"Yes, very." I answered, covering up what I was thinking of saying.

"Well, I will have to take an x-ray of it to make sure it is broken, but I would presume that it is broken." He looked in my eyes.

"Go ahead." I allowed him.

"Thanks." He said. I stood up, and instead of Daddy holding my hand, the Doctor moved me forward by pushing the small of my back towards another door. He told Dad to stay there. I felt a small lump building up in the back of my throat again.

Seeing my Dad there, smiling back at me, made me sad. I didn't want to do anything without my Dad.

I was going to reach back towards him, but I couldn't. I would be back soon.

Before I knew it, I was in a big massive room, with machines and a loud bleeping noise was filling my ears.

"This is the X-ray room Keela." The doctor told me. "I need you to come over here and place your jaw on the outline here." He directed me to stand in the right place. He had to lower it a bit. He laughed at that. "Still as short as ever I see." He laughed. I tried to smile back, but I couldn't do it. It was too sore. "Right, stay as still as you can, while I take a picture of your nose ok?" He told me.

"Yes." I told him.

He walked away and I felt horribly claustrophobic, being in this machine thing.

I stayed still, closing my eyes as the first snap of the picture was taken. I was really used to living in the camera's eye, but the sound of this was much quieter and peaceful. I chose to just listen to it.

A few more snaps went off. I tried to stay still, but my nose was really sore.

"There we go. Thanks Keela. You can go back to your Dad, and I'll be right back to you two, with the results." He dismissed me.

I almost ran back to the room where my Dad was sitting before I left him. When I opened the door, I nearly died of shock when my Dad wasn't sitting there anymore. I screamed his name, as quietly as possible.

"Dad!" I shouted quietly.

I looked through the whole room, not finding him at all. I decided to go and find him. I opened the door quickly, running through the corridors, cupping my nose with my hands.

I ran and ran and ran to the main entrance. I looked through all the doors, and very quickly noticed the large amount of paparazzi, waiting for us to come out of the hospital. One man noticed me and began to run towards me. The receptionists were trying to get them out. I was running away from the man, and then all of them came following the man, who was following me.

I ran through the closest door.  
A doctor was in there, he was very young, and looked kind.

"Hello there. What are you doing in here?" He asked concernedly.

"I'm hiding." I whispered.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" He asked.

"From the paparazzi." I whispered loudly.

He seemed to grab the concept of my hiding very quickly, and instantly knew who I was. He nodded.

"Oh, I see. Where is your Father?" He asked.

"I don't know, I have lost him." I told him, swallowing the lump in my throat.

"Well, it's a relatively small hospital, so he will be kicking around somewhere here. He will probably come looking for you anyways." He told me.

"Yeah, thanks." I told him. I looked out of the door window to see if the men were away yet. They weren't. The doctor saw my panicked face and walked to my side. He bent down to my height.

"Don't worry, I will keep them back. You can go to the main office, just to the end of the corridor ok? And ask for your Dad to come and pick you up." He advised me.

"Thank you." I thanked him sincerely.

"It's ok. I never believed in having kids suffer from cameras flashing in their eyes constantly." He stood up for me.

He shook my hand. "It was nice to meet you." He told me.

He suddenly opened the door and walked out, holding me slightly back. I ran down the hall, where two nurses were walking down, watching me before trying to calm me down.

The doctor behind me was blocking the way for the men with the flashing cameras and notepads.

I ran up to the nurses, feeling slightly out of breath, and my nose was aching.

I now had no idea where I was.

"Hello there, what are you doing?" one blonde nurse asked me, bending down to my height. She placed her hands on my shoulders, holding me to stop from running again.

"I broke my nose, and I can't find my Dad! All those men are following us." I told her, crying to her. She moved my hands out of the way and saw the dried blood, which dripped down my nostrils quickly.

"Oh dear. Kate, this little girl here has a broken nose, we need to get her to see a doctor." He spoke to the other nurse, who was walking away to another room. She shrugged her shoulders. "Did you say that you couldn't find your father?" She asked me now. She didn't know who I was and I liked it. It was very rare that this happened to me. "What men were following you? Are those ones over there chasing you?" She asked me sympathetically. I nodded my head slowly, trying not to shake too much, affecting my nose. "Have you seen the Doctor and had an X-ray?" She asked me very slowly.

"Yes, I have a broken nose." I repeated.

She nodded. She stood back up to her own height, but she took my hand.

"Come on then, I'll take you to the office to find your Dad." She promised. "Is anyone else with him?"

"Yeah, my brother Ben." I answered truthfully.

"Ok, well you wait in here, and I will come back to tell you where your Father is then." She told me. She led me into a small room, with a big chair in it, and the walls and floors were white as snow. I thought that the main entrance smelt of strong disinfectant, but this room was making me feel sick with the smell.

She closed the door, which I would have preferred open. I all of a sudden heard a loud female voice over the busy halls of the hospital.

"There is a little girl, looking for her Father and her Brother in the hospital. She has a broken nose and has been seen by a doctor already. If you are with him, or if you are he, then please come to pick her up for us. She is scared and she is very young, so please hurry and pick her up. Thank you." It finished the loud speech. I was now frightened and alone until she came back. There was nothing more I wanted to do than to just cuddle into Dad.

The nurse came back to me, and left the door open. "He should be here soon." She bent down to me again. I could tell that she liked children.

"Thanks." I said to her, wiping away my frightened, worried tears. Although they were now off of my face, I was still very much scared.

Two knocks on the door made me jump. We looked over to the open door, and saw my Doctor standing there.

"Keela, where have you been? I've been everywhere in search of you and your father." He complained.

"Sorry Doctor Lorenz. I don't have a clue where my Daddy is though." I sniffed.

"Are you ok Keela? I'm sure he will turn up in a few minutes or so." He told me, rubbing my shoulders.

"Ok." Was all I could answer him. The nurse stood up and smiled at me, walking away, out of the door.

"Bye Keela. Nice to meet you." She told me, waving whilst leaving us alone in the big white room.

"Bye." I said back.

The Doctor took my hand and led me away from the ward, walking with me back through the halls where the men were to begin with. They were no longer there anymore. The Receptionists must've shooed them away. But, when we walked past the doors, the Doctor went on the window side of us, as thousands of flashing occurred, and nearly blinded me. I liked Doctor Lorenz; he was much like a bodyguard for my family and me.

I peeked past the body of the doctor and looked outside, seeing a lot of men and woman, with caps on, and sunglasses, carrying cameras and notepads.

I looked back up to the doctor, as he led me quickly away from the view of the window and the paparazzi.


	6. 2000 watts

I began to walk quicker. Something was telling me to move quicker. The doctor disguised his struggle to keep up with my pace quite well, as we raced through the heavy, swingy doors. The Doctor held them open for me.

I so urgently wanted my Dad to cuddle into at the moment. The feeling of crying in a corner was creeping up on me.

"Don't worry Keela, we will find your Father." He told me, through huffing and puffing after all the almost sprinting we did.  
I nodded my head, but didn't slow down.

"Keela, I think we should perhaps dress your nose now, your Dad will show up soon." He told me, moving his arm in front of my chest to act as a barrier to slow me down. I looked up at him and stopped walking so fast. He was right: this was stupid behaviour.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"It's ok, you're only young after all." He laughed. Even his laugh sounded foreign.

I giggled back.

We entered into his appointment room, and I sat myself down on the small seat. I was anxious. I didn't want anyone going near my nose.

I bounced up and down on the seat a lot. He looked back at me, whilst snapping on a pair of white gloves. He pulled something out of a very clean, white drawer. It was a big bandage, and he snipped it with a pair of scissors, and measured something up against my cheeks.

Then he looked at the bandage and me again. He sighed and dumped it in the bin.

He went back to his drawer and pulled out a band-aid. It was pink, but big.

"This is an adult-sized nose band-aid, so bare with me. I'm going to have to snip it to size, but I will try to make it as comfortable for you as possible." He warned me. I inhaled sharply through my teeth. The Doctor smiled at me.

He had a pair of scissors in his hand whilst placing the band-aid centre over the bridge of my nose.

It hurt a little bit when he did that.

"Sorry Keela." He apologized.

"It's ok. Don't worry about me, just get it on quickly please." I told him.

"Ok."

I closed my eyes: maybe if I couldn't see what he was going to next would make it better— OW! —Maybe not.

That made it worse. I kept my eyes open. Watching every move the doctor made, and dodging some of the applications of the plasters.

I suddenly felt very tired: crying did that to me. After a big cry, I always felt very tired and sleepy, my eyes got really heavy.

I tried to keep my eyes open, but with no luck. Although they were once again closed, I was still very much awake.

Another sharp tug of the band-aid on my nose made me flinch.

"That should be it, Keela. Is it very painful right now?" He asked me.

I fought to open my eyelids again.

"Extremely." I confessed.

He nodded his head at me.

"Well, I can give you some pain killers, but they will make you very sleepy for a couple of days ok?"

"Yeah, as long as the pain goes away thanks." I said.

"Ok, well I'll be right back with some of them then." He said. When he was out of the door, a very busy hall was not crowded with the dreaded paparazzi, but it was filled with a big bed on wheels, with a man's body lying on it. Three or more people in scrubs were running with it. I got the strangest feeling in the pit of my stomach that the man on that bed was… my dad.


	7. One more chance

Thanks to all the amazing people who have reviewed my story about Keela the eight year old girl. I have had one continuos reviewer, and i thought that perhaps a nice message to her for her dedication for my writing is overdue. :)

xYama-chanx

Thank you sooooo much for all your gorgeous, kind reviews. It is very influential to have you write me reviews. All your questions about keela's father, will be answered in a few chapters to come, so stay tuned! :) Thank you sooo much again, and i hope you have a nice day.

This is Michael Jackson's birthday, and i'd love to say a quick message to him also.:)

Dear Michael,

I know that there are a lot of crazy, wacky stories about you still being alive and well, and hiding, but some of them are quite worthwhile to stay attuned to. I find them very interesting to read, because they do come out with the most amazing theories and the writing techniques that they use for it is also very good. Much like a detective story. The thing is,

I have no idea what to believe anymore. There are sooo many good reasons for you to fake your own death, as followed by the Michael jackson death hoax page.

But anyways, as much as the idea of trying to find out about the truth is so annoyingly secretive, i have to say a quick birthday message for you :

Michael, you have blessed the heavens with your presence up there. You have probably taught all the angels and God the moonwalk, because not even they are so talented as you are. :) You are deeply missed. Me and my best girlfriends were celebrating your birthday today. We even bought you a birthday cake and let the wind blow out the candle, as we sung you happy birthday. :(it brought a tear to my eye Michael, it really did.

Hope you had a great birthday MJ, and I hope your family are all well, as are you. :)

God bless you all :)

Emma

xxxxxx

Here is more of the story guys! :)

* * *

I gasped.

"Dad?" I whispered very quietly.

I ran outside of the room and down the corridor, trying to get a better view of the man who was getting wheeled away on the bed.

I ran down the hallway and caught a glimpse of Doctor Lorenz coming out of a room with a nurse.

He was talking quietly with her, but I couldn't afford to be found by him, wandering the halls when I was meant to be in the appointment area.

I didn't care about how much trouble I was in at the moment. I had to see if that man was my Dad.

I kept following them until I came up to a big door, saying 'NO ADMITTANCE'.

I was confused whether or not to go in and pretend that I couldn't read.

I decided I wasn't going to chance it, so I walked back very slowly and sadly to the appointment room where the worried Doctor Lorenz would be waiting for me, if he were back already.

I began to run back.

I reached the door, and threw myself in the room, which was not occupied by the Doctor… or anyone really.

I sat back down on the same small chair, and began to count to ten, balancing my breathing. The Doctor then entered the room and seemed a bit confused about my red cheeks and heavy breathing.

"Keela are you OK?" He asked me, very concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where is my Dad?" I asked him, my voice cracking a little.

"Your Dad… he is fine." Was all he told me. This made me very suspicious.

"Did I just see him getting taken into the operating theatre?" I asked him getting a little shouty.

"No. Definitely not." He told me, straight away, but his face seemed to be honest.

"Ok then." I accepted. He flicked the long injection in his hands, and came at me. I was so nervous, and I longed for the touch of my Dad's hand, holding mine through this, but I had no idea where he was. The feeling of the Doctor's cold hands in the gloves, touching my skin tightly, made me wince. He looked at me.

"This will not take a few seconds Keela." He reassured me. I closed my eyes ad let the insertion of the needle into the skin of my arm. I looked away, trying not to see my arm, getting attacked by this needle.

"There you go, all done." He said, rubbing where he just injected. "Would you like a band-aid for that?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"But thanks anyway." I said.

He smiled and ruffled my hair.

Right then, the door was knocked.

The Doctor looked at me and walked over to the door.

"Yes?" he asked impatiently.

I heard a mumbling voice, answering Dr Lorenz.

Then I heard the door closing quickly.

He came back to me.

"Now, I have another patient here to see me, and you are all done. I've sent a nurse or two to come and help you to the waiting area, they will wait with you until your Dad comes to get you." He ordered me.

I stood up.

"Thanks." I said.

He guided me to the waiting area. The paparazzi were looking bored outside, but I decided that I'd let them be. The same nurses that called over the tanoy earlier came to me, quickly. She looked excited to see me again. She smiled at me in a patronizing way. I had to admit, I hated it when people did that to me. They always treated me like a kid, but I wasn't a kid anymore. I always knew that I was old for my age, but this made me feel tiny and unimportant.

"Hi again! Have you not found your Daddy yet?" She asked me.

"Not yet." I answered her.

"Well, until then, can I get you a drink or anything?" She asked me very kindly.

It was then that I realized how parched I was.

"Yes please. Just milk and a straw please." I asked her. Dad always said to us to be polite and mannerful, like him.

"Sure thing sweetie." She got up and walked away: the slightest smell of sweat came off of her as she walked away. It was then that I noticed the hospital being extremely hot. I began to sweat, ripping off my jumper and fanning my face with my hand, careful to keep a distance from my nose to refrain from hitting it.

"Are you Ok darling?" The other, Swedish looking one said.

"I'm just a little bit warm." I said to her. She nodded her head, and stood in front of me, awkwardly. She didn't like kids. You could sometimes tell with people that they didn't like you because it's just a vibe you get off of them.

The other nurse came back with a glass of milk. The Swedish looking nurse looked more at ease when she saw her walking back to us.  
She handed me the milk.

"Thank you." I said, as I began to sip at it, through a straw.

Just then, the door of the entrance swung open, and a big gust of wind was making me feel so much better, until the door closed and the feeling of relief and relaxation began to take over my anxiety attacks I was having earlier. My Dad was there, with a very wind-swept hairstyle, and his eyes were sad, yet worried, as he frantically scanned the waiting room, until he met my eyes. He ran up to me, looking so relieved to see me again. He got to me and picked me up in his arms and swung me around like a three year old.

"I am so sorry baby!" He whispered in my ear. I was just so happy to see him again that I didn't let go of the hug.  
"Dad, I couldn't find you anywhere, I ran everywhere looking for you. Where were you?" I asked him, like a worried adult.

"I… I just had to run a few errands, that's all." He answered too quickly, and I knew that he was lying. I made nothing of it.

"Oh." I hugged deeper into him. The two nurses looked confused as to what to do. The one who got my milk looked so excited to see my Dad in the flesh.

"Hi there Sir. I'm Kristy, and this is Kate. Can I just say that this is a complete honour to meet you and your daughter in the flesh! I am so excited to actually meet you." She pepped loudly.

My Dad smiled at her, lowering me slightly. I knew it was time to let go of him and let my feet touch the ground again.


	8. Butterflies

Dad now held my hand tightly.

We were still facing the nurses.

"So, sir, I was wondering if perhaps you could give me your autograph?" She quietly asked Dad.

She looked around suspiciously as if someone else heard her say it.

"Yeah, sure." He promised her. She got out a small notepad from a pocket in her white over coat. She also handed him a pen.

He left my hand, to hold the paper, to write on it.

He quickly jotted down his name, but didn't return to my hand again.

He looked… awkward with me.

"There you go." He said quietly with a smile, handing her back the pen and paper.

"I will NEVER use this pad or pen again! Would you… possibly, lick it for me?" She asked, just like all those fans at a concert of his.

"Sorry, I've just had… something to eat now, so I can't." He looked for an excuse.

She looked curious, but smiled all the same.

"Oh, ok. See you later Sir, it's really been a pleasure to meet you." She nearly got down on her hands and knees in worship. 'Too far,' I thought.

"Yes, and you too." He hesitantly said. I smiled a tiny bit at that. I quickly sipped a couple more gulps and handed the glass back to the nurse. The Swedish looking nurse was looking down on me, scarily. I quickly looked away from her, disguising my fear.

Dad cupped my head in one hand, to protect me from the daggers that the nurse was throwing me.

"I'll see you later." The mean one said. Dad nodded, whilst the mean nurse pulled the nice nurse away from us.

"Darling, I'm so sorry. But, is your nose really broken?" I nodded to his question. "I knew it!" He cheered himself on a little bit.

"It's really sore, can we just go home so I can sleep?" I begged Dad.

"Well, we gotta wait for Ben. He'll be about half an hour. He's getting a check-up right now from Dr Lorenz.

"But, I'm so tired Dad." I moaned, whilst yawning.

"He'll only be a short while. We'll sit down if you want." He guided me over to the waiting area again.

I sat down on the small, plastic chair, and couldn't keep from closing my eyes.

The next thing I knew, I was lying over my Dad's knees, with him, playing with my hair and being hummed to.

"Hi hunny." He smiled at me sweetly.

I yawned and stretched, lifting my head up; it seemed to feel extremely heavy. He let go of the strand of brown hair that he was holding on to, and it fell, smoothly back into place.

"Hi Dad. Is Ben nearly finished yet?" I asked quietly. Dad looked at his watch quickly and back at my face.

"Keela, it's been ten minutes since we sat down." He said sadly.

"Dad, what's the matter? You don't seem very happy today." I sussed out.

"Keela, it's nothing, don't worry your pretty little head off." He ruffled my hair gently. My hair was unusually very soft, smooth and straight. It was halfway down my back; I was growing it to as long as it would grow to.  
"Ok," I slumped back into my seat. I began to twiddle my thumbs around when all of a sudden, Ben turned into the waiting area. Dr Lorenz was walking shortly after him.

"Lets go darling." Dad saw me very tired, so he picked me up in his arms and I went back to sleep on his shoulder, Ben was walking after us.

We went outside. Flashes from every direction began in my eyes.

"Ow!" I complained.

Dad heard me moan, so he put me down.

"Guys, can you please back off for a second. My daughter is really tired." He commanded them. No one listened to him.

Flashes continued, and I was slightly dazzled by the bright lights. I stumbled down the staircase. Dad caught my arm. "I said BACK OFF, she has a broken nose, so move please." He shouted at them.

Some flashes stopped. Chris jumped out of the limousine and ran over to our sides He picked me up, shadowing my eyes with his broad shoulder.

"Sorry Sir, didn't know you were coming out already." He apologised.

"It's ok. Thanks Chris." He said back to him.

I fell asleep again. The Doctor wasn't kidding when he said that it'd make me very tired for the next couple of days. This was going to be hard.

I just remember the lowering of me onto a very soft, leathery substance.

I kept my eyes closed.  
"What the heck did that Doctor give Keela?" Ben asked, feeling my head.

"I don't know Ben. Is she out?" Dad asked Ben, who then checked over me.

"Like a light." Ben confirmed.

"Ben, Jolisse is pregnant." Dad warned Ben. I almost flailed my eyes open and confronted him.

"So?" Ben asked.

"The thing is, it's my child. You can't say anything to Keela about this." He told Ben. I felt really hurt, that my Dad was to keep this away from me.

"Sure Dad." Ben promised. I couldn't believe this. I just broke my nose and they were keeping secrets from me already. "Are you sure it's yours?" Ben asked him urgently.

"Well, I was the last person who she shared her bed with, so…" He drifted off in thought.

"Dad! I can't believe that! She could just be lying. Is she having this baby, or getting an abortion?" Ben asked him quickly.

"See that's the thing, she always wanted a child, so she is keeping it, but she is going to keep the child involved with me." Dad said very sadly. Dad came and sat next to me. "And Keela would be destroyed if she thought that I wasn't only her 'daddy' now." He stroked my head.

"Yeah, I know. Dad, I can't believe this! It's crazy! How can Jolisse be pregnant with _your_ baby?"

"Ben, I think you know how." He laughed.

We finally stopped and Dad lifted me carefully out of the car and up the stairs of the house. I woke up after a while, being on my bed.

Susie was waiting next to my bed, with a tall man sitting next to her.

She was chatting quietly to him.

"Oh, Keela hunny, you're awake now! That's great. Do you need anything?" She asked softly. The man held Susie's hand loosely.

"Sorry Susie, I don't think that I could come to yours for a movie night anymore." I said sadly.

"Keela, that was last night." She laughed. "You've been asleep for ages darling." She laughed and the man even sniggered a bit.

"Really?" I Asked. I had forgotten about the fact that my nose was broken as I tapped it with my hand. I winced back in pain.


	9. Sunset Driver

Dad now held my hand tightly.

We were still facing the nurses.

"So, sir, I was wondering if perhaps you could give me your autograph?" She quietly asked Dad.

She looked around suspiciously as if someone else heard her say it.

"Yeah, sure." He promised her. She got out a small notepad from a pocket in her white over coat. She also handed him a pen.

He left my hand, to hold the paper, to write on it.

He quickly jotted down his name, but didn't return to my hand again.

He looked… awkward with me.

"There you go." He said quietly with a smile, handing her back the pen and paper.

"I will NEVER use this pad or pen again! Would you… possibly, lick it for me?" She asked, just like all those fans at a concert of his.

"Sorry, I've just had… something to eat now, so I can't." He looked for an excuse.

She looked curious, but smiled all the same.

"Oh, ok. See you later Sir, it's really been a pleasure to meet you." She nearly got down on her hands and knees in worship. 'Too far,' I thought.

"Yes, and you too." He hesitantly said. I smiled a tiny bit at that. I quickly sipped a couple more gulps and handed the glass back to the nurse. The Swedish looking nurse was looking down on me, scarily. I quickly looked away from her, disguising my fear.

Dad cupped my head in one hand, to protect me from the daggers that the nurse was throwing me.

"I'll see you later." The mean one said. Dad nodded, whilst the mean nurse pulled the nice nurse away from us.

"Darling, I'm so sorry. But, is your nose really broken?" I nodded to his question. "I knew it!" He cheered himself on a little bit.

"It's really sore, can we just go home so I can sleep?" I begged Dad.

"Well, we gotta wait for Ben. He'll be about half an hour. He's getting a check-up right now from Dr Lorenz.

"But, I'm so tired Dad." I moaned, whilst yawning.

"He'll only be a short while. We'll sit down if you want." He guided me over to the waiting area again.

I sat down on the small, plastic chair, and couldn't keep from closing my eyes.

The next thing I knew, I was lying over my Dad's knees, with him, playing with my hair and being hummed to.

"Hi hunny." He smiled at me sweetly.

I yawned and stretched, lifting my head up; it seemed to feel extremely heavy. He let go of the strand of brown hair that he was holding on to, and it fell, smoothly back into place.

"Hi Dad. Is Ben nearly finished yet?" I asked quietly. Dad looked at his watch quickly and back at my face.

"Keela, it's been ten minutes since we sat down." He said sadly.

"Dad, what's the matter? You don't seem very happy today." I sussed out.

"Keela, it's nothing, don't worry your pretty little head off." He ruffled my hair gently. My hair was unusually very soft, smooth and straight. It was halfway down my back; I was growing it to as long as it would grow to.  
"Ok," I slumped back into my seat. I began to twiddle my thumbs around when all of a sudden, Ben turned into the waiting area. Dr Lorenz was walking shortly after him.

"Lets go darling." Dad saw me very tired, so he picked me up in his arms and I went back to sleep on his shoulder, Ben was walking after us.

We went outside. Flashes from every direction began in my eyes.

"Ow!" I complained.

Dad heard me moan, so he put me down.

"Guys, can you please back off for a second. My daughter is really tired." He commanded them. No one listened to him.

Flashes continued, and I was slightly dazzled by the bright lights. I stumbled down the staircase. Dad caught my arm. "I said BACK OFF, she has a broken nose, so move please." He shouted at them.

Some flashes stopped. Chris jumped out of the limousine and ran over to our sides He picked me up, shadowing my eyes with his broad shoulder.

"Sorry Sir, didn't know you were coming out already." He apologised.

"It's ok. Thanks Chris." He said back to him.

I fell asleep again. The Doctor wasn't kidding when he said that it'd make me very tired for the next couple of days. This was going to be hard.

I just remember the lowering of me onto a very soft, leathery substance.

I kept my eyes closed.  
"What the heck did that Doctor give Keela?" Ben asked, feeling my head.

"I don't know Ben. Is she out?" Dad asked Ben, who then checked over me.

"Like a light." Ben confirmed.

"Ben, Jolisse is pregnant." Dad warned Ben. I almost flailed my eyes open and confronted him.

"So?" Ben asked.

"The thing is, it's my child. You can't say anything to Keela about this." He told Ben. I felt really hurt, that my Dad was to keep this away from me.

"Sure Dad." Ben promised. I couldn't believe this. I just broke my nose and they were keeping secrets from me already. "Are you sure it's yours?" Ben asked him urgently.

"Well, I was the last person who she shared her bed with, so…" He drifted off in thought.

"Dad! I can't believe that! She could just be lying. Is she having this baby, or getting an abortion?" Ben asked him quickly.

"See that's the thing, she always wanted a child, so she is keeping it, but she is going to keep the child involved with me." Dad said very sadly. Dad came and sat next to me. "And Keela would be destroyed if she thought that I wasn't only her 'daddy' now." He stroked my head.

"Yeah, I know. Dad, I can't believe this! It's crazy! How can Jolisse be pregnant with _your_ baby?"

"Ben, I think you know how." He laughed.

We finally stopped and Dad lifted me carefully out of the car and up the stairs of the house. I woke up after a while, being on my bed.

Susie was waiting next to my bed, with a tall man sitting next to her.

She was chatting quietly to him.

"Oh, Keela hunny, you're awake now! That's great. Do you need anything?" She asked softly. The man held Susie's hand loosely.

"Sorry Susie, I don't think that I could come to yours for a movie night anymore." I said sadly.

"Keela, that was last night." She laughed. "You've been asleep for ages darling." She laughed and the man even sniggered a bit.

"Really?" I Asked. I had forgotten about the fact that my nose was broken as I tapped it with my hand. I winced back in pain.


	10. Beat it

Before I knew it, I was back asleep.

I was having a dream about my wrecked movie night with Susie and her boyfriend and her friends. I was sort of glad I didn't go. We were watching a horror film, and I was the only one entertained by it. The others were hiding behind pillows of assorted colours, holding each other's hands, shrieking in the tense parts, and making the popcorn fly, with the jumpy bits. I was sitting there, on the sofa, eating the popcorn and trying to listen to the words and what was happening in it, but I couldn't because they were all making way too much noise! Even Susie was really bad with doing it.

I woke up when I even jumped in the film. I opened my wide eyes to my Dad, who was leaning over me, tucking me into the bed.

"Morning sweetheart. How are you feeling today?" He asked.

All of a sudden, the biggest shot of energy raced through my system in a rush. I sat up instantly, and jumped out of bed.

"Fine! Great Dad, and how are you?" I almost shouted from hyperness.

"Well, that's good. The Doctor said something about this to Ben, I think. You will have a bit of a hyper drive right now, but within ten minutes, you will be tired again, so perhaps you should go outside for some fresh air and a stretch of the legs, before you get tired again." He insisted.

He took my hand and led me out of the dim bedroom, and out the door, into the hall, down the stairs and outside.

"Is your nose really sore?" Dad asked me, walking with me slowly.

"Not too sore right now. I just feel cold, and shivery." I cuddled into myself.

"That's normal Keels. If you just wake up, you are usually quite cold." He told me.

"Cool." I said bored.

Dad laughed.

"You let me know if you feel tired or really sore at any point ok?" Dad made me promise.

"Yes Dad. Did Susie leave already?" I asked him.

"Yeah, she is back at her cottage with Titto." He said. He really hated saying that name, since him and his brother, Titto, weren't in that good terms with each other. Titto used to complain to my Dad about the way that he treated me: So laid back and kind.

Titto always said that no child is a child without strict discipline. Dad tried it before, but it didn't work and before Ben and I knew it, he was at our backs apologizing about his behaviour.

He took us to all sorts of amusement parks after that one to make up for raising his voice a little.

"Oh. Can I go and see her then?" I asked him.

"If you think that you are up to it then, yes." He said. "Do you want me to come with you?" He asked me.

"I don't mind. Do you want to come?" I asked. Dad didn't really want to… I could tell with his face.

"Ok, then I'd better get home anyway. Your Grand parents are coming around to talk to us all and some important people ok? So, be back soon." He ruffled my hair, hugged me and left me.

"I love you!" I called after him. The only reason I wanted to go and see Susie was to tell her that my Dad was going to be a new Dad.

I ran over to where Susie's cottage was situated.

I frantically knocked on the door. I waited and waited for the white panelled door to swing open. Nobody answered—Just my luck. To talk to Susie, was the one thing I felt I had to do right now, and I couldn't even do that. If anything else went wrong today, I would scream.

As if I called it to happen, rain began to drop out of the sky, gracefully, slowly wetting all my clothes, and my hair, dampening my shoes, making them squish every time I stepped forward. I looked straight forward, annoyed and angry.

I swear, anyone from a ten miles radius could've seen the frown lines on my forehead.

I screamed, letting out all my annoyances and anger, praying inwardly the words of my life to my Mother through the scream.

"Why?" I asked over and over again to the sky. It's not just the rain that really annoyed me; it was everything going wrong in my life. It was the fact that my Dad was going to be the future Dad of another child, meaning I wasn't going to be his little girl. It was the fact that he wasn't going to tell me, because he was worried of me being upset. It was the fact that it was his and Jolisse's child. It was the fact that not even his little girl could be trusted with this burden. It was the fact that through this entire going on, my dad didn't trust me enough to tell me that he was the future new Dad of a child.

That decision that I wrote about in my diary a while back was becoming a better reality than what it is now.  
The idea to run away from it all, from my Dad, from Ben, from my falling apart family, from my new traitor step baby brother or sister, from Jolisse and her annoying ways, from the paparazzi, from everyone, from Susie's annoying friends, from her new boyfriend, from all the workers, from the home that I grew up in, the house that I last saw my mother in.

Everything was going to be made history by myself.

The idea of this was getting better and better every minute.

I decided to smile, to run back to the house and pack my things into my favourite bag. The bag, which contained all of my money: Quite a lot of money was in there. I practically never spent any money on anything, unless it was for birthday presents or Christmas presents.

I grabbed an armful of underwear, clothes, books, toothbrush, toothpaste, shampoo, hairbrush, ipod and mobile phone. I never really used either one, but perhaps on my own, I'd get bored and lonely, so I decided to just bring it. They were both fully charged.

I zipped up my bag with a smile upon my face. I pulled out two sheets of paper from my shelf and took out a pen from my bag.

_Dad and Ben,_

_I just wanted to let you both know that I love you. I have only left because of some reasons that I don't really want to bring up through the power of a letter, so I will just leave you with this message up above. _

_Don't worry, you will see me again. I will be back as soon as possible, but right now, I just want to have a normal life for as long as I can pull it off for OK? So, don't go to any great lengths trying to find me. I have my mobile phone, so you can phone me any time you want, but you will not be hearing from me, unless it's a big emergency. _

_So, when you are reading this letter, I will be gone._

_Love you sooooooooo much!_

_Keela._

_Xxxxxx_

I left the letter on my pillow, as I got changed into dry clothes and brushed through my hair, tying it up.

I was going to stay here for dinner, and appear as if I was in bed and make my move then. Tonight will never be a forgotten memory, for it is the start of a brand new life for me, Keela, the eight year old daughter of Michael Jackson.


	11. Billie Jean

**Dad's point of view.**

Keela came downstairs when the doorbell went with my Mum and Dad entering the house. Mum looked impressed with the order of the staff, and when she saw Keela, her face lit up. Keela and Ben were her first priority now. She was so proud to have my children as her grand children. Heck, I was impressed that I could have created these children.

Keela sauntered down the stairs very quietly: Not like herself. She had plaited her hair on either side of her little blushed face. Her pale blue eyes were staring at the next stair downward. She looked very subdued, and I instantly knew that there was something bothering her.

I knew I had to tell her that I was the father of Jolisse's new child. But I couldn't bring myself to it. I didn't want her to think that I was not going to be there for her, because not matter what, I would always be there for. And the idea of this child being born wouldn't affect anything between Keela and I. I wasn't even going to have a relationship with this new child. I wouldn't let anything even try to get in between my children and I.

"Hello Granny." She said quietly but sweetly. Mum smiled at her, but in a sideways glance she looked at me, worriedly. Very quickly, she looked back at Keela, and grinned again.

"Hello Keela. How are you today pet?" She asked her, hugging her. Keela seemed very wooden, even with her Grandmother. She was never this awkward with her. With the hug, she stood like a robot, which was scaring me a little. What on earth was wrong with her? I couldn't ask her right now, because she was going to be in the company of a massive group of people and I didn't want everyone to know about her being upset.

"I'm OK thanks." She replied. She awkwardly shuffled out of the hug that my Mother had got her in. Keela walked out of the room, after smiling sadly at me, and sat down on the big sofa in the 2nd living room.

Mum turned to look at me.

"What's the matter with Keela?" She asked me.

"I honestly have no idea." I replied instantly.

"Well, you'd better find out Michael, she is really unhappy. It's not like her at all." She warned me.

"Hi son." Dad now entered the house.

"Hi Joe." I answered, not even staring him in the eye, and looking away as soon as I had finished saying his name.

He walked right into the 2nd living room, and sat down next to Keela. I nearly ran over to him to get him away from her. I was never keen on having Joe near my kids, after what he did to us as children.

I walked through to the 2nd living room and sat in the opposite chair.

"How are you Joe?" I asked him. I never called him 'Dad', because back in the day, we weren't allowed to call him that. He was strictly a businessman.

"I'm great Michael." He answered me. Mum saw that I never liked him around my kids, so she called him over. He unwillingly stood up and stomped out of the door. Now that Keela and I were alone. I was ready to ask her why she was unhappy.

"Keela, you don't seem your normal self tonight." I told her.

"Sorry Dad." She apologized straight away. I never expected an apology; in fact there was no point in her apologizing to me.

Instead of being able to talk about it, the doorbell rang, which exploded my plan of finding out what was wrong with her.

Keela took this as her escape, so she stood up and sauntered back out to the hall, and into the bathroom, where she locked the door. She locked the door? Keela never locked the door! Something was really badly wrong with her.

I decided to leave her for now. I walked over to the front door; where there were about fifty people who were huddled in big groups, ready to get out of the cold night and into our cosy house.

"Hi folks! Come on in." I smiled. I always put on a great show, whether or not something was bothering me.

It was raining extremely heavily, so they all came cramming into the doorway, hanging up their soaking jackets.

After everyone entered my house and made themselves comfortable in the leather, tall dining chairs, Keela still hadn't made her entrance yet. I was wondering whether or not to go to the bathroom where she was.

I looked at Susie, who was nearest the door. Susie looked over at me very worriedly, clearly wondering where Keela was.

I nodded for her to go and get her.

She quickly, yet very quietly left her chair and went to the bathroom. She walked, in her too high heels, with great difficulties.

Everyone in this room was making such a noise, with chatting to their neighbour and the clanking of the cutlery. My waiters were serving some starters, like melon, or salmon or garlic bread. There was even more of a selection, but I was too worried to even select anything off of their trays. Ben was sitting next to me, and Keela was meant to be sitting next to her friend Emily, who was the daughter of my bodyguard.

Emily looked very bored, so I decided to go and say hello. She was a lovely girl. She was two years younger than Keela, so Keela knew her since Emily was born. They were very good friends.

I walked over to her, and crouched down to her height. Even in this tall chair, she was very small.

"Hi Emily. How are you today? Are you excited about dinner?" I asked her happily. She looked up at me and nodded her head extremely hard. She didn't say anything. She turned and looked back at her empty plate.

"There is some cake over at the buffet over there, if you want some." I offered her. She didn't look like she was going to say anything. I stood back up, when Susie entered the room with Keela, whose hair was now out of the tidy plaits, with eyes red, and closed up, which was what she always did after she cried.

A lump in my throat built up. I couldn't stand seeing her like this.

Susie bent back to her height and smiled at her. Susie's back was facing me, as she chatted to Keela again. Keela was looking down at her, nodding her small head, occasionally glancing over at a watching me. Every time she looked at me, I smiled a small smile at her.

She sniffed loudly. Susie gave her a cuddle and then I saw that she whispered something into her ear when doing so.

Susie took her hand and led her to her chair, which was directly across from me, next to Emily. Susie watched her for a while. I swear that Susie was a mother to Keela.

I mouthed the words 'What's up' to Susie, when Keela wasn't looking at me.

'I'll tell you later'. She mouthed back. She looked mad at me for a second.


	12. HIStory

**Keela's point of view.**

I was sad about making my Dad worry about me. I thought that if I had planned this all out well, then it wouldn't hurt anybody. But if I leave now, everyone will be sad. I couldn't let that happen to my family. I didn't want to hurt them, but by running away, it would so, I had to make sure that it was a better escape than planned. Perhaps I should just go tonight. Dad knew I was upset about something, but if I left tonight, he'd perhaps understand why I had to go. That's it. I'm doing it! I need out.

Dinner went very slowly. Emily kept showing me her fork, for some reason, Dad kept staring at me, with worried eyes, as did Grandma. Grandpa was joking and laughing loudly. Susie was in on my escaping. She now knew about it. We sat in the bathroom for a good ten minutes and talked about it tonight. She was asking me to come and live with her if I had to leave to go elsewhere. But I said no. Susie wouldn't tell my Dad though, I know Susie too well, and we love each other too well for her to taddle on me. After a few hours, I had left the remains of my food, whilst other people were rubbing their full stomachs and burping inwardly, making comment on the food.

I asked if I could be excused. All the kids asked the same thing. We all went upstairs. I locked myself in my own bedroom, whilst I heard the others running around in the hallway, playing tag. I used to love that game, until Jolisse played it with us all once, trying to be one of the kids again, but we all knew that that would never have happened. She gave a bad name to that game. It used to be fun for me, now it's an embarrassing memory.

Ben knocked on my door.

"Keela, can I come in quickly?" He asked. I hid away my suitcase, which I was packing just then. I stuffed it under my bed.

"Sure Ben, two minutes." I called. After it was hidden well enough, I let him in.

"Yeah?" I asked him.

"Keela, Dad is really worried about you. What's up?" He asked me kindly, sitting himself down on my bed. I winced in case he realized that there was a packed suitcase underneath him. He didn't seem to react badly to the suitcase directly underneath his sitting figure.

"Nothing." I answered, turning away, hiding my eyes.

"Is your nose painful?" He guessed. In fact, my nose wasn't painful at all, until he mentioned it.

"A little." I confessed. Maybe if he thought that I was just being upset because of my nose, it would sidetrack the idea of me running away.

"Ok. Is that really all there is? You aren't upset about something else?" He pried. Ben wasn't very good at this. His very low voice didn't really sound much like he cared. He spoke, standing up off of my bed, tripping up by kicking his feet under the bed. He fell ungracefully down to the floor, and landed with a thump.

Crap! The suitcase was under there and now on show. He didn't seem to take notice of it. I was very happy about that, because now he couldn't tell Dad. He hugged me tightly.

"If you are upset about anything, anything at all, I'll be right there for you, so will Dad." He promised me.

"Yeah." I told him. He looked sad inside. It hurt me to promise this and not mean it. I had to cross my fingers behind his back, to make it a fake promise, and let God know that. If he knew the sin I was doing right now, he would never accept me in Heaven then!

Ben looked me in the eye quickly and exited my room, and closed the door closely behind him. I made sure that the note was still in the same place as before in case Ben had swiped it to show Dad.

I sighed outwardly and decided to go for a shower for something to do and to make sure I was clean and fresh for a long journey ahead of me in the morning.

I jumped into the lovely warm shower and shampooed, conditioned and washed myself. I jumped back out, shivering from the sudden temperature change, so I wrapped myself in a thick, yellow, soft towel. I brushed through my soaking wet hair and decided to brush my teeth ferociously, nervously and thoroughly.

I left the very warm bathroom and walked down the hall to my bedroom. I let go of the towel, and dressed into my clothes for tomorrow.

I sat, staring blankly into the corner of my room, with posters and pink walls. My bedroom was really nice, and a place that I loved.

I tried to calm myself down, by staring into the distance, and breathing evenly. I was extremely excited about tomorrow.


	13. you are not alone

* * *

I came downstairs to say goodnight to my Dad. He was sitting there, on the couch, uninterestingly watching the TV, with an extremely blank look about him.

Another stupid lump built in my throat, which I had to swallow to prevent from it coming out and spilling what I was set upon doing tomorrow.

"Oh, hi Keela. How are you?" He asked me, instantly snapping up from the TV and jogged lightly over to me, holding my shoulders.

"I'm just a little tired. Is Granny home now?" I asked hopingly.

"Yes, she left about half an hour ago. There are still some more guests in the dining room, if you want to speak to them. Susie is still here. She was going to tell me about something." He drifted off in thought, and looked back at me, sadly. "Keela, if anything was wrong with you, you would tell me, right?" he asked to make sure.

I crossed my fingers again behind my back. I couldn't bare God knowing that I was breaking every promise I was to make.

"Yes Dad." I answered innocently. The more my Dad looked me in the eyes, reminded me of all the times I was going to run away but chose to stay instead of hurting him more than I already have done tonight.

"Do you promise?" He asked.

"Mmhmm." I said. I could only say that: I didn't want my voice to crack, and show that I was breaking my promise.

He reached his large pinky finger out to mine, and wrapped it around my small pinky finger and we shook them as if to close a deal with a handshake. He smiled at me, and took me in a big hug. I kept swallowing down the urge to cry, and a strong headache came on, by swallowing the emotion down through my gullet.

When I had finally gained control of myself, I chose to say my goodnight to him, but to me, it would be a goodbye for as long as I needed to get used to not being so dependent on my Dad.

I would have to find somewhere to live. I know some old acquaintances of Dad's that could possibly let me live with them for a while.

But then, I also went camping once with my friends, two months ago, so I knew how to pitch a tent. A new idea came into my head about perhaps camping out for a while. That way, no one would find me and I would be able to keep a low profile from someone who may ever sell me out to my Dad, and tell him where I was.

That was a great idea. I decided to do it.

"Dad, I'm going to bed now, so night night. I love you forever and ever, and you are the best in the whole universe!" I enthused. I now knew what I was going to do, so I could be happy and leave my Dad, knowing that I'd be safe and come back to him in one piece.

Susie was about to enter this room, until she saw me and backed away. She walked away as if she had no idea about the whole situation with me leaving this house.

"OK, I love you too sweetheart, and don't ever forget that, no matter what. Night night baby." He hugged me closely.

"I won't ever forget that Daddy. But, I will love you even when you are old and wrinkly." I smiled. He laughed and rustled my hair.

"OK, night night darling." He kissed my head and let me go, as I slowly made my way upstairs. Little did they know that I was only going to the third step up, and crouching down to hear what Susie was going to tell my Dad. If she was going to rat me out, then I was never going to talk to her again.

"Michael, I need to tell you that Keela told me that you and Jolisse are having a baby." She fumed.

I had to admit, she didn't care about her job if it came to me being unhappy. I loved Susie like a Mother, but I don't even know what having a Mother is like.

"How did she find out?" he asked her.

"When you came out of the hospital and you and Ben were chatting about it in the way back home, she was awake and she heard everything you said, about the baby and how you were going to keep it a secret from her. Now, do you really think that Keela was never going to find out about your other child, with a different mother?" She yelled at him.

Dad was trying to get Susie to be a little quieter. He looked upstairs so I ducked as quickly as I could.

"I was going to tell her, but I just didn't want her to think that I wasn't going to be there for her, after having this child, because she may get a little jealous. I wouldn't ever want to see her more upset than I had done today. It broke my heart seeing her face like that. If I were ever to see it again..."

Susie cut him off. "So this is all about you now, yeah? Michael, she is eight years bloody old and you are keeping this kind of secret from her? You do know that because she already knows, she will be even more upset because she knows that you kept it from her?"

I felt like running down and hugging Susie for standing up for me like this, but I kind of wanted her to stay quiet, because I had an extremely bad feeling about her perhaps spilling that I was going to do a runner.

"Yeah, I know Susie. I know about how she would react. She wouldn't be happy at all, but Susie, you got to understand that this is certainly not all about me! You look like you know something else. Susie, tell me, she is my daughter and I need to know." He demanded. I cringed against the stair. Susie had my life in her hands. Well, it wasn't so dramatic but if she tattled, then there was literally no way I could ever do this. Otherwise, I could make a free escape.

I held my breath.

"Michael, there is..." She trailed off in thought. I bit my lip and scrunched my eyes closed; trying not to hear what was coming next. "Nothing else I can tell you." She finished. I let go of my breath at the same time as my Dad. We were both relieved that there was nothing else that was happening.

I began to run upstairs very quietly. I went to underneath my bed and slipped in a small tent. It fit, after taking out some of the clothes. I rolled in an extra twenty dollars that found in my jeans pocket.

I was finally ready to make my move. It was just the clock that was holding me back. I needed my Dad to be in bed, as well as Ben, as well as every maid and cook, so no one noticed me leaving.

I set my alarm clock for three o'clock in the morning in excitement, changed my bandages on my nose. It was feeling slightly better, but those painkillers that the doctor gave me, still had an effect on me. I was still extremely tired. I didn't get changed into my pyjamas, as they were all already packed.

I was very excited, but I had to pray before the big day.

"_Dear god, please help my family get over this, for I will come back, but not straight away. I need a break from all of this... this Craziness! I can't stand all the cameras going off in my eyes, the secrets that my Dad is keeping from me, and Jolisse: she is really annoying me. Please, understand that I will be back and that I am not doing this to hurt anybody. I am really only doing this because I want a better life for a while. I know I am very young, but please make sure that I will come back to my Daddy in one piece and make sure that he is in one piece also. Remember to help my Dad through this. Thanks again! Amen."_ I prayed with my eyes closed, so by the time I had finished my prayer, I went straight to sleep.

BEEP BEEP BEEP! I turned around onto my side, wiped my eyes with my hands and thumped the snooze button on my alarm clock.

I went back to sleep, but I was vaguely awake for the next buzz to go. It shot right through my head as I reached my hand over to the switch and flicked it off, as I exited my lovely, warm bed and got my shoes on, over my fresh socks. I washed my face in the bathroom and went downstairs, carrying my suitcase all the way down.

I tried to be as quiet as possible. I left all the lights off, but It was extremely dark in the house. I had to get used to the darkness and the loneliness if I was to be camping by myself, in the darkness and coldness.

I fixed together a bagel and spread it with margarine, and I began to eat it.

This was the food that was to last me the big day.


	14. Save me

I washed my dishes by hand, and yawned. I was freezing because I had just woken up. Today should be warmer: it said so on the weather forecast.

I wrapped on my waterproof jacket, which was green, and I placed a black, woolly hat on my head, tying back my hair. I kept feasting on things so I would not get hungry terribly quickly.

I took out the card next to the phone on the stand. This card had a very vital part of my escape. It stated the number to type in on the security gate, seeing as how the guards were in bed. I jotted the numbers down on another piece of paper, and I placed the original card back down. I tucked the new card in my jean pocket, and began to walk away towards the door. I stopped, turned around and looked about the large hallway. No one was there: how weird.

I sucked in a big breath and turned back around, to face the door.

This was it. I was going to go into the adult's world, where I would be free from the paparazzi, from the lies, from the secrets. Everything.

I smiled a hearty smile and walked out of the locked door, locking it back up when I left it. I strolled down the driveway with my rolling suitcase. I tried to make it as quiet as I could.

I got to the gate, and typed in the pass code. The gates opened quickly, and quietly to my excitement. I grinned and walked out of the house boundaries, waiting for the gate to close again. It closed, and I made sure it was locked as well. I began my journey to freedom, and excitement.

I walked down the slightly lightening street, feeling a little cold, but I knew that I would soon warm up. I decided that every couple of miles that I was to walk, I'd have a break and sit down, occasionally have a small snack.

It was coming up to seven o'clock and in about an hour or so, my Dad would wake up, and find me missing. I hoped that he'd find that letter that I had left him and Ben. This walk was a great time to think about things. I was getting very warm, so I took off my jumper and tied it to my waist. My suitcase was becoming a nuisance, and I knew that sooner or later I was going to have to get a proper hiking bag, to replace this one. I was a little thirsty, so I pulled out the big bottle of water from my bag, and began to sip at it slowly. I decided to have a break, because my legs were getting quite tired.

I had gone about two hours, walking without a sit down. You'd be surprised at how quickly you can get hungry when walking for a distance like that.

I sat down next to a tree, and pulled out a squished candy bar, and began to eat it quickly. I needed a long rest. I forced out my diary and a pen.

_Dear Diary,_

_DAY ONE._

_I left this morning. I have taken you with me, to write in, in case I ever get lonely or bored or scared or happy. So far, I have walked two hours straight, so I am having a break, eating a candy bar, to fill my stomach up. It's a cold morning, and I wrapped up warm for it, but walking that much, made me very warm, so I took off my jumper. I'm sort of lonely already, and I can't stop thinking of my Dad, waking up and checking on my missing self. I can't help feeling really bad and apologetic for him. _

_I couldn't really help running away, because it was the only option I had to get away from this all. He shouldn't have tried to keep that secret from me. The secret about Jolisse carrying his child. It's not that I'd get jealous of that child, but it was about the fact that Dad was keeping this secret from me, and that it was his child in Jolisse! I mean, Jolisse? Why, why why!? _

_But, anyway, it's not only that reason I left. I will return, but I do not know when. Probably when I run out of money, or after a month or so. If I can last that long. But the main reason of my return would be because I wouldn't want to keep my family waiting for me. Susie knew, but I could trust her until she cracked. I don't really know what else to write for now, so, bye._

I packed away my diary, and lay farther back against the tree. The sun was cold, but still beating down on me. It was making my eyes very tired, so I closed them and drifted off to sleep.


	15. Man in the mirror

I woke up suddenly, feeling wet, cold, and chattering my teeth.

Snow was falling from the sky so gracefully and white, and delicately. Landing on my nose, and my hair, causing me to be freezing. I lifted my hand with the watch on, and saw that it was half past eleven in the afternoon, also noticing that arms were naked from any jumper because it was wrapped around my waste. I had slept that long, through the blizzard that now covered the roads, and was freezing me.

I was very stiff. I tried to lift my suitcase off the ground, but the whole bag was cold as well, making it sore to touch. I finally dug it out from below all the snow. I was extremely glad that this case was waterproof.

I moved my hand to my hair, feeling how cold it was, and how numb my hands felt.

I began to very stiffly trudge through the thick-floored snow.

I actually felt like the tin man out of 'The Wizard of Oz', needing oiled in his joints.

I needed to find a shelter and warmth from this snow and the icy wind and my shivers.

It was slightly darkening in the clouds, so I tried my best to keep at a good pace that would hurry me along to a café or something nearby.

I came across some houses that looked in dire need of a make over, and the front gardens couldn't really be called gardens, as it would not be fair.

A couple of children were out, in massive thick jackets. I think they were slightly older than me. A couple were kissing at the corner of the street, and the snow was being pushed away by an elderly man with a long grey coat and a red scarf, and a grey hat.

He smiled sweetly at me. I tried to smile back but the feeling in my lips had disappeared.

I decided that because the snow was thinner here, to pull out a jumper and a jacket. I never expected this to happen. I forced it on, rubbing my shoulders fast and hard to heat myself up a bit. I continued to walk on and try to get as far as possible, and try to warm myself up again.

My legs were beginning to get painful, but I kept myself going till I saw the friendly lights of a café. The outside was warm looking, with red paint and a lovely name to it- Café Ereby.

I almost ran into the café.

The warmth hit me and my legs were aching at this point. I put it down to the fact that I had been walking for a long time. I looked around the room and noticed that it was empty. I sat down quickly at the table furthest away from the door. I felt protected and warm and wanted again for some reason.

A tall waiter came to serve me.  
"Hi there, have you got any parents with you?" He asked me.

"They told me to come here to get a hot chocolate, while they are in town." I made up. I knew that if I told them that I was here with no parents, they wouldn't let me leave the café until they came for me.

"Well, is that what you want then?" He asked me.

"Yes please."

He wrote it down on a big notepad. And turned away. I think he was South African or Australian, I could never tell the difference. His hair was short and spiky, and I was guessing around 18 years old. He was quite up himself and I could tell he didn't like kids.

He came back, carrying a tray with one hand with a tall glass of hot chocolate on it.

"Here you go." He said, placing it in front of me.

"Thanks." I said. I didn't care about my now burning lips as I threw the drink down my throat, desperate to heat myself up inside.


	16. Heal the world

**In Michael Jackson's POV.**

I woke up early, planning to take Keela and her friends to the zoo, to cheer her up from last night. I went through to her room and almost collapsed when her bed was made and she was not in her room anywhere.

"Keela?" I shouted down the hall.

I looked in all the bathrooms, in every single room, and decided to go and see Ben.

I chapped on his door. He was unhappy about being woken up at this time of the morning.

"Ben, sorry for waking you, but have you seen Keela anywhere? She isn't in her bed or anywhere in the house. Do you have any idea where she is?" I was slurring all my words in a dreadful panic.

"Sorry Dad, I didn't hear her getting up or anything. But I'll get up and help look for her." He told me.

"Thanks son." I said sincerely.

I ran downstairs, to check on the staff to see if they knew anything.

Nobody knew anything. This was impossible!

I checked out in the garden—not there.

I came back up to her bedroom where there was a note that I didn't see before on her chest of drawers.

I opened it and read aloud.

_Dad and Ben,_

_I just wanted to let you both know that I love you. I have only left because of some reasons that I don't really want to bring up through the power of a letter, so I will just leave you with this message up above. _

_Don't worry, you will see me again. I will be back as soon as possible, but right now, I just want to have a normal life for as long as I can pull it off for OK? So, don't go to any great lengths trying to find me. I have my mobile phone, so you can phone me any time you want, but you will not be hearing from me, unless it's a big emergency. _

_So, when you are reading this letter, I will be gone._

_Love you sooooooooo much!_

_Keela._

_Xxxxxx_

I gulped and slammed the paper against the bed in stress and anxiety and sadness.

I breathed a few breaths and ran out of the room and down the stairs.

"Ben, she ran away! She left the house and is somewhere in America. She told us that she had her phone, and she'd answer it. I'm going to call it right now." I told him.

At that moment, Susie entered the room.

Keela wouldn't answer her phone! Damn, voicemail. Maybe she'd call me back.

"Keela," I spoke into the voicemail. Susie looked over at me suspiciously, she looked busy with other things but she was keeping her ears and eyes on me. I continued, "Hunny, where are you? You need to tell me exactly where you are now ok? Phone me back. Love you." I said. I didn't know what to say to her. Was I to be mad, or sad, or kind of annoyed?

I threw my phone to the sofa madly.

Susie looked at me very suspiciously, obviously knowing something. As soon as she saw me make eye contact, she looked down at her feet instantly, and almost ran out the room.

"Susie, wait!" I ordered. Although her back was facing me, I could tell she was incredibly upset about doing what she was about to do.

"Yes Sir?" She asked innocently.

"Susie, you know about Keela, I can tell, so tell me where she is now please, or you will be fired." I told her forcefully. I wouldn't really fire her. I couldn't do that to anybody, but I would be more than mad about her keeping my daughter from me.

"Ok, ok Michael. Keela went away for a bit. She is only away to live with my aunt and uncle. They are great with kids, so don't worry."

"Don't worry? Susie, how the heck am I not to worry if my eight year old daughter, who is related to a seriously famous man, not bragging or anything? Susie, where do your aunt and uncle live? I need to know. She is my little girl." I said, a lumping building in my throat.

"Ok sir. Come on, I will drive you there." She took my hand and led me out to the white ground and sky of outside. It was so cold with a jacket on. I couldn't help but hope that Keela was wearing a jacket if she was out in this. I was hoping to Hell and back that nothing had happened to her. If anything had, my world would end.

Susie unlocked the door to her blue, Ford Fiesta, which could just fit me in the passenger seat.


	17. thriller

I couldn't stop shivering. I was feeling really uncomfortable with the heat of the café.

"Miss? That would be a dollar thirty eight please." A man said softly next to me. I couldn't seem to look over at him soon enough. I seemed to take forever to turn my side to him, to hand over the money.

He saw my lips and tried to stop staring at the blueness of them. This was a bad idea. Damn the snow! I suddenly stopped shivering. I gasped a little, but then it started again.

"Are you ok?" He asked, but suddenly the whole room was spinning. I fell off my seat, and onto the even colder floor. I was still awake, but just barely asleep.

"Oh my god! Lucy, get out here, a little girl just collapsed!" the man shouted. Suddenly, a slim, blonde, beautiful woman came out of the kitchen and over to me.

"Oh dear. She looks freezing. Was she out in the snow?" He asked frantically.

"Yeah, she came in like half an hour ago though, and had a hot chocolate." He gave out information like his life depended on it.

"Hunny, are you ok? Can you hear me?" She asked me.

"Yeah, sorry, I'm fine. I think I just need some air." I made up, sitting back into an upright position.

"Hunny, are you sure you are all right?" She asked me, keeping a steady, warm hand on my arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied. I was freezing inside, and I needed to get to Susie's aunt and uncle soon— they were expecting me.

"Do you want another hot chocolate? You look freezing." She asked me.

"No, but can I visit your restroom please?" I asked her.

"Sure hunny. Need any spare clothes or anything, you look a little snowed on." She sussed out.

"No thanks, I have a spare pair here." I let her know. She looked at me curiously.

"If you are just here to get a hot chocolate, why do you have a suitcase with you?" the man asked me. I had to scan my brain for an excuse.

"Oh, that is because… I am going to stay at my Auntie's house for a weekend." Lame excuse, but they seemed to buy it.

"I see." He said. The woman hit him in the stomach, and told me to go to the restroom.

I locked the door tightly and burst into tears.

"I'm so sorry Dad. I didn't mean to do this. It was a stupid idea, and I want to go home, I'm freezing and I don't feel well at all!" I whined quietly, so they couldn't hear me.

I wiped away the warm tears that were burning my cheeks.

I slipped on a new pair of clothes that were not damp, but they were cold from being in the suitcase in the snow. I had a hat in there, thankfully. I also found gloves and a scarf. I pulled them all on. I looked in the mirror at my ghostly pale figure staring back with blue lips.

I left it staring behind me at the wall. I dried my eyes with the sleeves of my jumper.

I got out my purse and paid the lady for the hot chocolate. I asked for a take away hot chocolate, but I didn't have to pay for that. She was extremely caring for me.

I left the uncomfortably warm café, and set on down the thick snowy floor.

It was now that I remembered Dad's song in the film he was in, when he was a lot younger.

"Ease on down, ease on down the road." I began to sing, taking my worries away from my panicking Dad and my freezing shivers.

I came to a big red house, with a tall gate. It looked so homey. I wanted to run into it and just be in the hallway.

Then, a massive van pulled up next to me.

Panic struck my face, when six men rushed out, with cameras and notepads. I didn't know what to do.


	18. Black or white

Michael's point of view

The snow was getting thicker and thicker the farther away we got.

It was a short journey to her Aunt and Uncle's.

When she stopped the car, I jumped out, and ran up to the gate. It was a really tall gate, and the house was red.

I swung open the gate, uncaring about trespassing. I fell on to the door, and hit the doorbell with luck of a bright ting.

The sound of sweetness struck my ear and I was almost certain I could imagine Keela being behind the door to open it.

The door opened slowly, as my hope swam away. The person to answer the door was elderly, with bubbly grey hair and a few laugh lines around the eyes.

"Hi there dear, what can I help you with? Oh, hi Susie dear." She cheered about seeing Susie.

"Hi Aunt. Is Keela upstairs, or watching dinner?" She asked her casually. I couldn't help but stand, open-mouthed as they were talking about my daughter and how they both knew that she was running away from the house. This was slightly like a kidnapping.

"Who is Keela?" She asked her, touching her face, leaving Susie's eyes confused and worried instantly. That wasn't a good sign for me.

"What the hell do you mean 'who is keela'? She is here!" I shouted at her, not feeling mean or harsh at all. I was entirely entitled to be mad at this.

Susie leaned over to me, and whispered sadly into my ear, "Hey, she has _Alzheimer's" she shouted at me._

_ Instantly, the meanness came kicking at me in the stomach. _

_ "Sorry dear, but who is Keela?" she looked like she might have collapsed from fear. _

_ "Keela is my daughter, who has been arranged to come to your house to stay for a while. She is a small girl, of eight and has long brown hair with loads of freckles and blue eyes." I gave her a description of her, but she seemed to be looking blanker with description._

_ "Wait a second." She said, whilst spinning around on her heels and walking away from the door, closing it over. I heard quiet voices, in hope of one of them being Keela's. A bald, old man came to the door._

_ "What seems to be the problem Susie?" He looked worried._

_ "My daughter, Keela…" Susie interrupted me._

_ "Uncle Laurie, his daughter was meant to be here today, has she come yet? A small girl, with brown hair and blue eyes with freckles? Has she arrived yet?" She asked quickly._

_ "Oh yeah, Keela was her name right?" He asked stroking his chin._

_ "Right." I smiled at hope of her being here._

_ "Nope, she hasn't come yet." He sighed. "Hey, aren't you Michael Jackson?" He asked me, looking at my face._

_ "Yes, yes I am. So, I am extremely worried about her because anyone would do anything for fame." I told him. He immediately looked worried._

_ "I'm so sorry sir." Susie told me, rubbing my arm. _

_ "Susie, don't start on giving up, because we will find her today." I told her._

_ "Ok. I'll do what ever it takes to find her again." She promised me. _

_ "I'll try her cell phone again." I thought. I dialled her number and rung the phone._

_ Three rings went on to four. Four to five. Five to six. Six to a small voice._


	19. Rockin robin

**Keela's pov**

I ran as fast as I could. They had to carry large cameras and they were all crowing over me. I ran from the end of the street to the other. I saw a big field, so I ran into it and ran down the hill and into the tree line.

I was away from the flashes and questions for a few minutes.

Dad always told me to keep moving when the paparazzi go crazy.

I ran deeper and deeper into the woods, hearing faint shutter noises.

I kept running into the thick snow, feeling drops of the falling flakes on my head, and brushing them off. If they were to follow me, they would find me straight away, with the deep trail I was leaving.

A branch was under the thick snow, and I tripped over it, plunging into the massive snow floor. I was buried in the white, and I was so tired from running so much, and I was cold enough already.

I thought to perhaps sleep. I couldn't hear any more shutters. I had absolutely no idea where I was. But when I would wake up, I'd follow the trail I left.

I shivered so violently I thought it looked like I was in a horror movie, where the monster would tear its way out of me.

I tried to ignore it, but I was too tired and unaware of what was going on.

RING RING, my phone was in my pocket and it was buzzing.

I unzipped the pocket and pulled out my phone and placed it to my ear, forgetting to press the answer button.

"Hello?" I asked, shivering and very lightly.

"Keela? Is that you hunny? It's daddy. Where are you? Are you all right?" He asked me.

I took a while to answer him through the tiredness.

"Hi dad. I don't know." Was all I could answer. I was almost asleep when I was lying there.

"What? What can you see Keels?" He asked frantically.

I opened my eyes slowly and saw nothing but snowy trees around me, and the biggest floor of snow ever.

"Snow and trees." I said, yawning.

"Keela, stay awake please. How did you get there? Are you near to Susie's auntie and uncle?" He asked me.

"Yes. There was a field down the road. The men were chasing me with cameras and were shouting words at me. Daddy, I'm so cold, I can't feel my feet anymore, or my hands. I'm wearing gloves and a scarf and a hat, and I'm still freezing Dad. Please find me soon. I want to go home." I cried down the phone.

"Hunny, don't cry, I will find you as soon as I can. I think I can see a field from here. Do you want me to stay on the phone?" He asked me, but I was drifting into a sleep.

"Mmhmm." I mumbled.

"Keela, stay awake for me…" I fell asleep.


	20. Wanna be starting something

Silver people were surrounding me, but there were none with cameras. All of them were beautiful, with pure coloured hair, with loose curls and angular noses, such pure skin. The silver came from the shining around their silhouette. They were all coming in closer to me, with smiles that could instantly break a heart. Their long, soft hands were reaching out towards me slowly, but instead of feeling fear; I was willing to go with them.

"Come with us Keela Jackson." The front girl called out to me, with an extended hand.

"You are so pretty." I confessed.

"Thank you sweetie, now take my hand." She called, shaking her delicate looking hand towards mine. I was about to take it until all the beautiful, silver people faded away, as if sinking into a water hole.

"Wait, come back!" I called. Then I realized that I was being shaken softly, which knocked me back into real life.


	21. Tabloid Junkie

**Michael's POV**

Her lovely, sweet, soft voice was echoing on and on around my head. She was crying so much, and she was shaking. I cannot believe that she was actually chased by the paparazzi. They must be near by, being able to spot a little girl that is very rarely out of my eye.

"Susie, we need to find her now. She is freezing. She is probably going to go to sleep, which is the worst thing a freezing person could do! We need more people. Look at the size of these woods." I yelled instructions at her.

"Sure. I'll phone Ben and some bodyguards to come here." She was on her phone instantly.

I began to run down the street. I jumped over the fence. I ran into the woods as soon as I got to them, not caring about my sense of direction. I needed to find her so bad.

"KEELA!" I yelled over and over again.

"CAN YOU HEAR ME KEELA? IT'S DAD." I yelled.

I kept running through the thick snow, causing flurries behind me.

I called and called over and over again. Little did I know, Susie was right behind me, getting snow kicked all over her.

"Sorry Susie."

"It's fine Michael, keep going." She told me.

"Did you call Ben?" I asked her.

"Yeah, they are on their way. Maybe we should split up for now, to search. They will know to just go right in." She thought out aloud.

"Great idea. I'll go this way, and you go that way." I told her, pointing in the different directions.

"Good luck sir!" She shouted behind her.

"You too Susie!" I called back, already running. A lot of branches were under the snow, which could easily trip someone up.

"Michael! I found a trail! Come here!" She called in excitement.

"On my way!" I called back enthusiastically.

I ran to the sound of her voice. I found her, bending down at a small track of tiny footprints. I ran and ran in the trail to a sudden stop in the trail, to where Keela was lying upright in the snow just beyond her last footstep. I never saw anyone so white, or anyone's lips so blue. Her eyes were red as well, as she trembled and shivered. Her eyes were closed and she was in a deep slumber, yet she was muttering to herself.

"You are so pretty." She said, reaching her hand out in front of her. I got a fright.

I began to shake her shoulders, trying to wake her up.

About thirty seconds later, she woke up, coughing and shaking violently. Every now and then she'd stop shivering suddenly. I held her in my arms. She couldn't speak, but she was crying so much.

"Keela. I was so worried. What's wrong baby?" I asked her panicking.

"So cold." She answered through quakes from her shivering.

"It'll be ok soon Keela. Can you move?" I asked her.

"Just." She told me.

I quickly scooped her light body into my arms, taking off my jacket and draping it over her head.

"Sorry Daddy." She told me. I had to gulp the sudden lump in my throat.

"Don't worry about that now Keela." I told her. She suddenly felt very limp on my shoulder.

"They were chasing me, so I ran away into the woods, where I saw silver angels, trying to reach me." She managed to stifle out. She sounded delusional.

She suddenly stopped breathing.

Susie was walking quickly behind me, drying the tears from her eyes.

"Keela? Are you ok?" I asked her, moving her head towards my eyes.

Her eyes were closed again, but tightly shut. Her hands and feet were flinching uncontrollably. I put my jacket on the ground, and took off my shirt to cover her with, as I lay her on top of my jacket.

"Susie, call an ambulance, she's not breathing." I said orderly.


	22. I'll be there

**Keela's POV**

Daddy was here and I never felt so relieved to see him. I couldn't trust my eyes to see if he was actually him, or if I was so tired and ill that it was another paparazzi lurking over me, taking pictures and exposing me to the world as the ungrateful eight-year-old daughter of Michael Jackson.

"Keela. I was so worried. What's wrong baby?" He asked and then I knew it was Daddy.

"So cold." Was all I could say. My jaw must have frozen in place, because the pain that came when I said those two words was indescribable.

"It'll be ok soon Keela. Can you move?" He asked me, but I was too cold to attempt to move a finger.

"Just." I lied.

He looked around and too Susie, who was looking so panicked and unsteady.

He took off his jacket and picked me up, whilst covering me with the beige, suede jacket, and making me cosy, but still freezing cold.

"Sorry Daddy." I almost cried.

"Don't worry about that now Keela." He told me, and I relaxed into his arms, knowing that now my Dad was here to keep me safe and warm.

"They were chasing me, so I ran away into the woods, where I saw silver angels, trying to reach me." I told him honestly. He looked confused, but I didn't care, I was so happy to see his face again.

I fell asleep with the smooth motion of Dad's walk, but when he began to jerk in a worried movement, I tried to wake up. Nothing was happening at that moment. I couldn't catch my breath and I couldn't open my eyes up. I was trying so hard I was giving myself a headache. I felt being lowered to the ground, which was cold and then Dad moved his jacket under me and covered me up with something else.

"Susie, call an ambulance, she's not breathing." Dad said in a calm tone. I was starting to panic before he said that, but when I heard how calm he was trying to be, I became more relaxed.

I was sleeping, I was sure but it was hard to tell.


	23. You rock my world

Michael's POV

She was so cold in my arms that I began to shiver, before I lay her down.

The ambulance came about ten minutes later.

They saw us in the field of which we half crossed before she stopped breathing.

They ran over to us at full speed. Dressed in green suits with the title 'Paramedic', they looked trustworthy.

When they reached us, they turned her on to her side.

"Is she breathing? How long has she been unconscious for?" They threw different questions at me.

"I don't know how long she has been asleep for. No, she hasn't breathed for about fifteen minutes. She is really cold as well." I filled them in.

"Right, we need to do CPR stat." They ordered each other calmly, but quickly.

"Her lips are turning blue, we need some blankets, get her in the heat position as soon as CPR is complete." They shouted at each other, I was lost from the conversation. I was praying to God that she was going to be ok and better soon.

"What is wrong with her?" I asked the paramedic waiting with the stretcher.

"It's hard to tell at the moment, we'll find out for definite at the hospital. How did she get into a state like this?" He asked. I didn't want to tell him, it was humiliating, and it was nobody else's business to know what happened in the family for the past couple of days.

"She got lost." Was all I answered him.

"Oh, my son got lost in the woods once, it took him three weeks to find his way out." He told me back totally understanding. "But he turned out better than your daughter. Don't worry sir, we will do everything we can to help her." He promised.

"Thank you! Thank you so much." I thanked him.

I looked back towards Keela and the man bent over her, giving her the heart pump thing. I gulped down the lump in my throat, seeing my daughter in this state. Her skin was turning whiter and her lips were turning bluer.

"Get the stretcher!" The man above her screamed. "We have a heart beat again!"

I sighed in relief, and thanked God.

Susie ran over to me, slipped and fell on her bum.

"Damn, seriously! Snow doesn't mix well with me." She explained, whilst I helped her up off the ground.

"Don't worry, I got you. She is breathing now!" I told her reassuringly.

"Thank God. I was on the phone to Chris and Ben, they are on their way now, I'll wait here if you want to go in the ambulance with Keela and the paramedics." She offered me.

"That'd be great Susie, thanks."

"Ok, well it looks like they are about to go now, so you'd better scat." She warned me, the ambulance was fully loaded with Keela and the paramedics.

"Bye Susie." I waved, clambering onto the ambulance.

"Good luck Sir." She waved back, with a smile.

I sat next to Keela, and took her small hand in my bigger hand, and helped warm it up a bit. It felt like the hand of a dead person. It was so cold and limp, and lifeless.

"Sir?" The only female paramedic asked me for my attention.

"Yes?" I answered, looking up from Keela's red eyes.

"Well, we are just wanting you to know that we believe that Keela is suffering from hypothermia, and if it is that, then she has quite a severe case." She told me, sadly.

"Ok, can it be easily treated?" I asked them.

"Well it involves taking the blood out and us warming it up, then returning it to her by filtering it through a fake kidney." She informed me.

"So, it's easy is it?" I asked again, totally blank to what she just explained to me.

"It should be, but it will take a while." She told me.

I held Keela's hand in both of mine, hoping everything went well.

"It's going to be ok baby." I reassured Keela.

The woman smiled at me.

I smiled back and then I felt quite confident in Keela suddenly.


End file.
